


Lady 'Loons

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Drunkenness, Gen, Inflation, Peril, Popping, belly inflation, blueberry expansion, coke and mentos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: A collection of female-centric inflation stories of varying scales, regions, and content.Written across several years and mass uploaded for convenience's sake.
Kudos: 6





	1. Three (full body)

It had all happened so quickly. Nicole had been walking home from work when all of a sudden a gang of women in black catsuits burst from a nearby building and dragged her inside, kicking and screaming, into the back room. Waiting for her was another woman - a dominatrix - wearing a leather corset and holding a bicycle pump. As the other women held Nicole down the dominatrix forced the nozzle into Nicole's mouth and began pumping, filling her with more and more air, her clothing tearing off of her as she swelled larger and larger until all that was left of her formerly svelte figure was an enormous ball, her skin stretched to an uncomfortable tightness as she sat there, immobile save for the futile flapping of her hands and feet. Even her face had swollen, her full lips holding the nozzle firmly in place.

The dominatrix waved towards the door, and the catsuited women left without a word. Once they were gone she looked over Nicole and purred, "oh my, just look at you." She pressed a finger into her side, Nicole's skin barely giving. "So full of air. Why, there's hardly any give to you at all." She tapped a finger on her chin, looking pensive. "Maybe I should deflate you..." A devilish smirk then crossed her face and she drummed her nails against Nicole. "...or I could pop you instead."

Nicole's eyes widened and she let out a muffled protest.

"But I think there might be a lit-tle bit more room in you. So let's play a little game, shall we?" She gently rested her hands on the handle of the pump. "I'll fill you with three more pumps of air. If you can hold it, you're free to go." She raised the pump. "If not..."

The dominatrix slowly pushed down on the handle. Nicole's body let out an audible groan as the air flowed into her, the skin of her belly becoming near-translucent. She felt tight all over - painfully tight - and wondered if she could really hold any more.

"That's one," the dominatrix purred. Licking her lips, she raised the handle. "...and this is two."

The handle went down and Nicole's body groaned again, more loudly this time. Nicole's hands and feet, the last traces of normalcy on her form, suddenly swelled out into spheres topped with fat sausage-like digits. She could feel her body quivering from the strain and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to hold together.

"I really am surprised," the dominatrix said, impressed. "You're a very... resilient girl." She pulled the handle up. "...and after this, all that air will be out of you... one way or the other." She pushed the pump down one final time. " _Three_."


	2. Descent (full body)

The woman shoved open the side door of the plane, the sputtering engine spewing a trail of smoke into her face. Coughing, she leapt out, falling into the skies as her craft listed away from her towards the ground. Reaching to the strap on her shoulder, she yanked on her parachute's cord.

Nothing.

Reaching down, she took hold of the emergency cord and gave it a sharp tug.

Still nothing.

Fear gripped her as she pulled desperately at the cords, the wind whipping past her. She was high up, but all that meant was there was more time before she met her fate. With no other options, she spread her limbs to slow her fall, took a deep breath... and kept taking it.

Her torso puffed out, going from slim to barrel-shaped in an instant as her form strained against the buckles. The straps creaked under the growing pressure, her body bulging further and further before they gave out entirely. As the useless parachute was pulled off into the blue her body surged outward, gaining a few more inches all around. She leaned downward as she fell, the rush of air down her throat complimenting her inhalation.

As the ground grew closer she grew larger and more desperate to avoid her fate. Her flight suit began pressing against her belly, then her sides, then her ass, arms and legs; it wasn't until she felt it constraining her keeping her from inflating that she looked at herself to see what the trouble was and saw how large she had gotten: Three feet around, with conical arms wider than her waist was normally.

Sucking down air, she flexed her arms and legs as best she could, squeezing it into the rest of her body. She felt a series of pops throughout the suit and redoubled her efforts, pulling in more air. The overtaxed seams gave out soon after, ripping apart and exposing her smooth, pale skin.

Finally unconstrained, the woman resumed her desperate efforts, ballooning at an incredible pace. The flight suit was torn to shreds as inches were added to her spherical waistline in seconds, her arms and legs pulled into her as she grew until her hands and feet were indented into her sides, the remains of her flight suit still dangling from them. Her mind lost to anything but panic, she edged ever larger, hoping that even a few more inches might save her from her fate.

As the ground came upon her she took one last gulp of air, squeezing her eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable. Knuckles white from tension, she landed belly-first on the field.

...then gently bounced off the ground, floating into the air a few feet before coming back down. Rolled along by the breeze she eventually came to rest, head-up, against a small grass-covered hill.

The woman slowly opened one eye before looking around in surprise, the pleasant tension of her skin and the sun's warmth on her body reminding her that yes, she made it.

"...huh."


	3. Mentos (belly)

Tania eyed the two-liter bottle of diet soda in her hands nervously. "Do I really have to do this?"

"'fraid so," Claire said, breaking open a fifth roll of Mentos. "New pledges have to be initiated. Them's the rules." She dumped the contents into the blender before tossing the paper aside and opening another roll. "Honestly, you're getting off easy."

The blonde glanced down at the second two-liter bottle by her feet. "Are you sure?"

"Listen, I've seen some o'the things they do to guys over in Kappa Delta Theta, and trust me." The brunette paused for dramatic emphasis as she put the cap on the blender and tapped the button a few times. "This ain't nothin'."

Tania looked at Claire, who nodded reassuringly, before unscrewing the cap and raising the bottle to her lips. She winced at the sudden burst of carbonation before beginning to drink in a steady series of mouthfuls, each swallow punctuated by a quiet "glug."

Claire returned her attention to the blender, emptying the Mentos chunks into a small bowl beside her. "If you're really worried, all you're going to do is belch for a bit." She scooped up several packages of Pop Rocks and began tearing them open, adding them to the mix. Raising the bowl, she swirled it around a bit, more to kill time than anything else. "Nobody's going to see you, either; we're both in the basement and everyone else is out getting drunk."

A few moments later there was a loud gasp, and she turned to see Tania gently throw the empty bottle away. The blonde was now sporting a small belly, poking out from beneath her sweater. Tania reached down, undoing the button on her jeans before cradling her stomach with one hand, stooping to pick up the soda. Standing, she undid the top and continued to drink in slow, steady draughts.

Claire couldn't help but marvel at how a girl Tania's size could have that much room in her. Her eyes were drawn to her belly as it gently edged outward, pushing her sweater up she drank. There was a strange softness to it, and she stood there wondering what it would be like to hold it in her hands, feeling it grow between her fingers.

The sound of the second bottle hitting the floor startled Claire out of her reverie, and she blushed and looked away, realizing that she had been staring at Tania the entire time. "Okay, um." She snatched up a one-liter bottle of diet cola and funnel with one hand, taking the bowl in the other and crossing the empty basement to Tania, who was staring queasily at the objects she was holding.

Claire held out the funnel. "Ready?"

Tania nodded weakly, taking the funnel, leaning her head back and putting it into her mouth. Raising her arms, Claire emptied the bowl of Mentos and Pop Rocks into the funnel, washing it down into Tania's mouth with the soda as she forced the powdery, gritty mixture down her throat.

As the last of the soda and powder drained down, Claire stepped back, giving Tania room to breathe. "Congratulations," Claire said, tossing the bottle of soda away. "You're in. How you holdin' up?"

Tania forced a smile. "I feel... kind of gassy." She squeezed her stomach; were it not for the amount of give it had one could easily mistake her for being in the early months of pregnancy.

"You should be okay," Claire said. "A little burpy, but like I said-"

"Wait. Do you hear that?"

Claire's head snapped up to the ceiling. "Is someone back already?" She strained to hear, listening for footsteps, but all that was there was a fizzing sound, barely audible but steadily increasing in volume. "All I hear is a fizzing..." She trailed off, looking back at Tania.

Tania whimpered, clutching her stomach as the fizzing grew louder. As the noise reached a crescendo it began trembling beneath her fingers, and she let out a shriek as it rapidly blossomed outward to the size of a beach ball, still quivering and fizzing in her hands.

"The pressure," she groaned. "It's... it's too much..."

Claire's jaw worked uselessly for a few seconds before her mind caught up. "C'mon, we need to get you to... to a doctor or something." She took one of Tania's hands, leading her towards the stairs as Tania waddled behind her. No sooner did they take a few steps than Tania experienced another burst of explosive growth, doubling in size. Ihe force of her stomach impacting Claire sent her stumbling forward as it pushed Tania onto her back.

The contents of her stomach sloshed and jostled from the fall, foaming within her as they fueled a third growth spurt, filling her at an almost frantic pace. She grew to four feet, then five, then six, filling the space between floor and ceiling in seconds before spreading outward.

Pushing herself back up, Claire turned to see a fizzing, flesh-colored bubble growing larger and larger in the basement behind her, shoving chairs and tables aside in its quest for room. Tania had quickly been buried beneath her own gas-filled body, crying desperately beneath it in a futile attempt at control. There was no way of reaching her; all Claire could do now was run.

She scrambled up the steps as Tania's stomach ballooned towards her, slamming the door and locking it before pausing to collect her thoughts. She paced the living room, trying to think of ways to stop the gassy, fizzing mass of a belly that the new pledge had become. It couldn't go on forever, that much was certain; but she didn't know if Tania would keep growing until it stopped, or if she'd run out of space and just...

Suddenly the floorboards creaked and groaned, pushing upward. There was a loud crack as they heaved beneath Claire and, startled, she sprinted for the door. Throwing it open, she ran outside as a dome of fizzing, inflated flesh topped with a shallow navel broke through the floor, bits of tile and plaster sliding off its surface.

In the basement Tania continued to struggle, her only clue to the goings-on above her the scratching and poking of random objects against her ballooning body. All else was a constant, near-endless pressure from within, pushing against something around her, building bigger and bigger before finally finding release for a brief moment, stomach stretching and inflating until the process started anew. It was a constant cycle of pressure, release and growth, and Tania could only wish for it to end.

Once more the pressure mounted and continued to mount as something resisted her from all sides, holding her in. It was unlike anything Tania had experienced as it continued to build, her belly still fizzing as it groaned with pneumatic pressure. Above her, the interior of the three-story sorority house had been broken apart and shoved aside, filled with a young woman impossibly bloated with gas. Something had to give.

Tania strained, beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Just..."

The walls creaked.

"...a bit..."

Glass panes shattered.

"...more..."

Flesh bulged from the windows.

Tania let out a shriek, and with a deafening rumble, the sorority house blew apart in a shower of wood and masonry. In its place was a building-sized blimp of a belly, marked with dust and dirt, swaying gently in the night breeze.

As the fizzing faded away Tania smiled wearily, eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't know what happened but, well, she could handle it in the morning.


	4. Motrood (belly, off-brand video game properties)

The complex shuddered as a series of explosions rang out. A network of tunnels, labs, and caves stretching for tens of miles, it rumbled and shook as the main reactor went critical. Alarms rang and lights flashed, seeking to warn the space viking inhabitants of impending disaster, but the base had long since been scourged clean of alien life. All that remained was one woman.

Interstellar mercenary Somos Oron charged down the halls, blasting her way through the doors in her path. She slid to a stop at the edge of a vertical shaft before lowering herself into a crouch and jumping towards the other side, her powered armor augmenting her movements as she sprang up the shaft's walls. Reaching the top she continued her sprint, heading for the exit.

Suddenly the hall behind her erupted into flame, the blast wave catching up to her and shooting her out the open door like a cannon. She sailed through the air for dozens of yards before tumbling along the ground, tearing up dirt and vegetation as she slowly lost speed. Eventually she came to a halt, face-first in a field of alien mushrooms.

Somos pushed herself up, shaking her head as warning lights flashed in her helmet. "Just once," she muttered. "Just once I want to clear out a base without it exploding on me." She stood, spores floating down around her as she read off the list of damaged systems on her heads-up display. "Rocket launcher, of course; morph sphere, naturally; graviton armor, same; air filter, good thing the planet's not toxic; speed booster..." She looked off into the distance at her ship. "Broken, but not necessary."

She strode out of the mushroom field, waving away the cloud of spores obscuring her vision. As she walked, however, she slowly became aware of her armor pressing against her. At first it was barely noticeable - a side effect of so much system damage, she reasoned - but she continued on it grew harder to ignore. Somos clutched her abdomen with one hand as her pace slowed, and a few moments later she stopped in her tracks, doubling over in pain. "What... what's happening?"

She got her answer as the armor over her abdomen burst open and her stomach swelled out, pushing her arms away as it grew to the size of a exercise ball before surging back in, blowing off the armor on her legs as her hips doubled in width and her backside grew round. Disrupted, the rest of her suit dematerialized, leaving her in her green bodysuit and with a new, pear-shaped physique. Stunned, Somos ran her hands over her sides and stomach. They were firm yet near-weightless, and to her dismay, they were still growing larger.

Somos broke into a sprint, heading for her ship as fast as she could. Her stomach bounced with every step she took as it continued to swell, and within moments she could feel her ass sway and wobble as it too gained in size. The growth spread around her sides, her backside merging with her gut to transform her lower body into a round globe.

Soon her thighs began to thicken, at first brushing against each other, then forcing her legs apart, slowing her step by step. Her legs were slowly absorbed as she grew out and down, forcing her to take more awkward strides. She was reduced to a waddle as the underside of her belly began brushing against the ground, forcing her body to sway back and forth in order to make progress. Then, tantalizingly close to her ship, her globular body lifted her feet off the ground, robbing her of the last of her mobility.

As Somos cursed and flailed her arms in desperation she suddenly grew aware of the feeling of pressure rapidly growing inside of her. She was no longer growing, yet the thing that blew her up to such a massive size was still having an effect on her. She grunted in discomfort as the pressure grew more intense, her ears filled with a loud creaking that she knew wasn't from her suit. The stress on her body reached a painful crescendo, and she opened her mouth to scream...

...and out came the longest, loudest belch she had ever heard.

Despite her situation Somos couldn't help but reflexively clamp her hands over her mouth, her cheeks turning a deep crimson. The pressure rose in her again, and her body rumbled as she let out another low, loud burp, followed by a third. As her feet brushed against the ground, she realized that she had a way out of her predicament.

"You have -got- to be kidding me."

Her hands sank into her body as she pressed down on herself, squeezing her swollen form as best she could. Each push was punctuated by a deep, rumbling belch as she began to shrink back to normal size in fits and starts. Eventually she regained the use of her legs, and she slowly began wobbling towards her ship, entering the cargo bay and sealing the door behind her.

*****

"...and that's my report," Somos concluded.

It had been two days and the affliction had nearly run its course. Somos' body had shrunk down to a much more manageable size, but with absurdly thick thighs and a beachball of a belly, that was not to say that she was not still under its effects. She would have preferred to give her report to the Major in something more presentable, but as she was now she was too large for anything but her bodysuit.

On the other side of the monitor, the Major nodded. "I see. I'll be sure to make a note about the-"

Somos let out another burp. "Excuse me."

"...the native flora of the planet. You did well taking out that space viking base, Miss Oron. Your payment has been sent to your account."

"Thank you. And Major?"

"Yes?"

"If one word of this-" She poked her stomach. "-gets out, I'm coming for you first."


	5. Fermentation (berry)

"Vicky? Are you in there?"

Roxanne rapped on the door with her knuckles. Yesterday she had made plans with Vicky to go out for an early dinner, but for some reason she wasn't answering her calls. When she stopped by Vicky's apartment complex she could see her car still parked in the lot, so it wasn't a worst-case scenario, just an odd one.

She knocked on the door again before pressing her ear to it, straining to hear if anything was happening inside. She could make out -some- noise, but nothing definite. Testing the knob she found the door unlocked, and opening it, stepped inside.

As soon as Roxanne set foot in the apartment she was hit with a wave of fruity odor. It smelt sweet - strangely so - and she recoiled in surprise before pressing on. "Vicky?"

There was a belch followed by, "heeeeeeey." She sounded drunk, Roxanne thought. She never drank.

"Vicky, what's wrong?" As she neared the living room the sweet scent grew stronger. "I tried calling but-" She cut herself short as she entered the room, eyes going wide. "Oh my god."

So many words came to mind when she saw Vicky, but the one at the forefront was "bloated." Vicky was bloated, impossibly so, to such a degree that she was barely even recognizable as human. The sheer weight of whatever was inside her pulled her body into a teardrop shape. Flat, round lumps with hands and feet set into divots were the only signs of limbs, her breasts were swollen and massive, and set into another shallow divot on top was her head, drunkenly bobbing with a delirious smile on her face. Her clothes had rather impossibly stretched to cover her top and bottom, but not nearly enough to keep her gargantuan midriff from being exposed. Her skin had turned a rich violet hue, and dark juice was dribbling from her nipples, navel, and between her legs, staining her clothes and leaving her sitting in a sticky puddle. The scent, which Roxanne finally recognized as blueberry, was nearly overpowering around her, and as she gawked she could hear a low sloshing and burbling from inside of her ballooned body.

One of Vicky's hands flopped in an approximation of a wave. "Hiiii."

"What..." Roxanne blinked. "What happened to you?"

"Ohhh, I found some gum," she drawled. "It was reeeeallly good. It made me all... squishy and full. Buuuuut it's been a while, and I think the juice is fer... fer-men-ting in me." She giggled. "It's tickling my insides."

"Vicky, we need to get you to a doctor. This isn't normal." This was the furthest thing from normal, Roxanne thought. "We need to... fuck, I don't know. Juice you or something."

"But it feels gooooood." From somewhere inside Vicky's juice-filled body there was a loud bubbling and gurgling, and she squeezed her lips shut. Her belly swelled ominously as her cheeks bulged, the fluid flowing faster from her nipples and navel. From somewhere inside of Vicky came an overtaxed groan; Roxanne covered her head and turned away, expecting the worst, as Vicky opened her mouth and let out a long, ear-splitting belch, exhaling a blue cloud that drifted through the air and settled around Roxanne before dissipating.

Roxanne waved the cloud away, feeling a bout of wooziness that gave way to a strange thirst. Turning back to her friend, she followed the trail of juice trickling down her front. She approached her, rolling up one side of her shirt to expose her breast and, leaning in, wrapped her lips around her nipple, feeling the liquid gush into her throat. It was rich, sweet, and tart, with a heady flavor of blueberries, and Roxanne found herself drinking greedily, getting as much of it on her as in her. Vicky cooed and giggled at the sensation as Roxanne drank, filling her stomach, oblivious to the growing patch of blue spreading across her abdomen.


	6. Gains (belly, pop)

It was a moderately slow day at the gym, but among the few people that were there were Toni and Tiffany, the latter flexing in front of a mirror, and the former doing bicep curls with a hand weight. They looked very much alike and were lacking in things such as different interests or depth of personality that would set ordinary people apart. But theirs was not an unhappy life, and they got along well.

"Lookin' good bro," Toni said, doing a rep.

"Thanks bro," Tiffany replied, striking another pose.

From the changing room came Donna, a tanned brunette, well-built and muscular, dressed in a dark blue unitard, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. There was no jealousy towards her, for all admired and respected her devotion to fitness. There was no hate, for she bore none towards others, always willing to spot them when they lifted and sharing her recipes for goji and stevia muffins or activated almonds. Others may have owned the building and run it, but she was the true boss of the gym. "Morning, bros."

"Bro!" they called out in unison.

Donna slung a towel over her shoulder, inspecting the gym, and her eyes fell on a machine that wasn't there the day before. It was an odd assembly of grips, presses, pistons, and bars, looking somewhat like machines she was familiar with yet not at all like any in particular. "What's this?"

"That's..." Toni lowered her voice to an awed whisper. "That's the Glutinizer 5000, bro. The most extreme workout device ever made."

Tiffany turned to her. "I thought the Glutinizer 5000 was a myth, bro."

She shook her head. "No bro. It was banned in fifteen countries because the gains were too sick."

Donna stroked her chin. "Too sick gains? Is such a thing even possible?"

"I don't know, bro," Toni said, "but we've all been too afraid to try it."

She nodded. "I'll do it. We'll find out for sure."

"Good luck, bro," they said in unison.

The Glutinizer 5000 looked more intimidating up close, not being very obvious to Donna as to how it functioned at first. Fortunately there was a pictographic instruction manual hanging from one of the sides and, after some trial and error, she put herself into a position to use it. Gripping the handles, she put her feet beneath the straps and put the machine into motion, performing several repetitions that seemingly combined elements of splits, squats, curls, and crunches at random, along with motions that heretofore had not been developed by conventional fitness experts.

After only a few such motions the results were apparent: Her arms and legs were visibly thicker, though what they gained in size they lost in muscular definition. Her trim abs and waist, too, were ever so slightly larger. Donna paused to flex, testing her new assets. She had gained them quickly, and they were sick, but certainly not -too- sick. This needed to be looked into further, she thought, and resumed her workout.

She soon slipped into her zone, only aware that something was providing resistance and assuming that it was the machine. Nothing could be further from the truth, as her limbs grew wider, the defined curves soon becoming undefined; any resistance came from her own body, overcome by her innate strength. The trimness of her abs, too, disappeared, replaced with a growing paunch, and up above that her chest was slowly gaining cup sizes.

Eventually these changes were noticed by Toni and Tiffany, who had put their own workouts on hold to watch her. "Bro," Toni said, "you're looking a little strange."

"I feel the gains," Donna grunted between motions.

"Those gains might be too sick," Tiffany replied, "even for you."

"Just keep spotting me, bros."

By now Donna's entire body was well beyond mere plumpness. In a way she looked fat, but lacked any wrinkles or cellulite. Indeed, her new size had no weight to it, squishing and shifting as she moved. From deep within her zone she was aware of some newfound jiggling and the beginnings of a wedgie as her unitard rode up between her larger cheeks, but she ignored it, even as the same outfit stretched across her breasts and belly.

A moment later a middle-aged man approached the two young women, asking why there was an overweight pregnant woman using the equipment. Toni and Tiffany attempted to explain that this was not the case, but not being the most gifted individuals in rhetoric, found some difficulty. Eventually Tiffany looked over at Donna and hit upon a solution, explaining to him that she wasn't pregnant. After all, her breasts had significantly grown in the interim, and her belly was now too large to -be- pregnant, therefore she must not be. He left without protest, though neither saw his reaction, but he left nonetheless and both were pleased with what happened.

"Good job bro," Toni said.

"Thanks bro," Tiffany replied. After a few seconds realization hit her and she turned back to Donna. "Wait, did I say she was even bigger?"

Bigger before, now larger still, Donna's limbs were bulging cones, bending only with great difficulty on her part. Her unitard was positively overstuffed, looking as if someone shoved two volleyballs into the top and stretched to translucency across a yoga ball-sized belly with a popped-out navel. Her face was red and sweating from the exertion, each movement generating a pneumatic creak, and both young women were almost certain it wasn't coming from the machine.

"Bro!" Tiffany shouted. "You gotta stop!"

Donna gritted her teeth, shaking her head as she forced the words out. "Just... a few more... reps." She brought her arms together, and there was a quiet ripping as the front of her unitard began to tear.

"Bro, your gains are -too sick!- You're too swole!"

She shook her head again, crouching and pushing the bars up. The unitard split from between her legs to below her breasts, pulling back and exposing a belly that faded to an angry shade of red around the navel. Terrified, Toni grabbed Tiffany by the arm and pulled her behind a sturdy-looking stack of barbells, the two of them taking cover.

Donna's arms shook as she struggled to move the bars, and her entire body seemed to heave and quiver. A loud creaking filled the air as she brought her arms forward, and she grunted out, "muh... gains..." a second before a deafening bang filled the air.

Tiffany peeked out, relieved that the rest of the building was still there. A flattened, deflated Donna was draped over one of the arms of the machine, covered in the tattered remains of her unitard.

"Oh no," Tiffany exclaimed, rushing over to her. "Your gains!" She picked her up gingerly by the shoulders, carrying her towards the juice bar. "Don't worry bro, a few protein shakes and you'll be good as new!"


	7. Big Gas (full body)

"Okay, heisters, we've got a lead on the scientist. She's working on a private island a mile off shore - guess those research grants can get you some cushy labs. You're heading in by boat; once you're there, find the scientist and her little project and bring them back here in one piece. I've got an idea for lifting them off the island."

\-----

It was not by any stretch of the imagination an attractive vehicle: A two-seater sedan with the engine stripped out, replaced with a newer one of her own design, with the rear taken up by a massive tank of pressurized gas. But as she pushed the start button, saw the dashboard light up and the engine begin humming, Doctor Williams wouldn't have trade it for anything in the world.

"It works!" She climbed out of the driver's seat, nearly falling over as she danced about in her joy. "My fusion engine works!"

"How wonderful!"

Williams spun, turning to face four women in catsuits and domino masks, armed with silenced pistols.

"Or should I say," the leader said, "how unfortunate."

"Who are you?!"

"We're the Jackpot Gang," she replied, "and we're here to perform a little grand theft auto."

She spread her arms, putting herself between the robbers and the car. "You can't! My invention is too valuable! It could revolutionize transit as we know it!"

"There's nothing in this world too valuable to steal." To the other she said, "get everything ready." Then, to Williams, she gestured with her pistol. "As for you, stand on the roof."

Williams hesitated for a moment before doing as she was told, climbing on top of the car and turning to face the gang. Two of the women removed their backpacks, the first pulling out a large, wide-holed net, and the second four long ropes with hooks on either end. The scientist stood still, watching in a mixture of fear and confusion as they threw the net over the top of her, connecting it to the car with the ropes before entering the front two seats of the vehicle.

"This," the leader began, "will be our most amazing heist yet."

As Williams was about ask what they could possibly be planning the fourth, which had gone largely unseen, snuck beneath the net and wedged something round, cold, and distinctly tube-like into her beneath her skirt. She let out a yelp as the thief scurried out, climbing into the vehicle with the others as the engine let out a hum.

"For everything we needed to steal, everything we needed is right here."

The internal valves released, streaming the tank of of compressed gas through the hose and into Williams. All at once her body surged outwards in all directions, her torso growing barrel-shaped and her arms and legs thickening. Panicked, she struggled to reach for the hose, only managing to reach halfway before her stiffening limbs were forced to the sides. A stream of gas blew from her mouth before her lips plumped up, squeezing shut, and within a matter of seconds she was full and round, clothing stretched dramatically across her, curved bumps where her limbs and breasts would be.

"We're not fools, you know. We know it takes quite a bit of hydrogen to attain fusion."

Her eyes darted to and fro as she bobbed upward, held down by the net and growing ever larger. The leader holstered her pistol, climbing the ropes and clinging to the scientist's side as her width surpassed, then exceeded the length of the car. As the net pulled taut across her large and ever-growing curves Williams winced at the sudden pressure. The frame of the car creaked as the hooks pulled against it. The wheels brushed against the ground once, then twice, before slowly lifting into the air.

As the leader scaled her summit Williams looked over at her as best she could, barely able to turn her head or see over her puffed-up cheeks. "Now I know you're not in any position to do anything," she said, "but don't get any ideas in that swollen head of yours." She drummed a finger against where Williams' shoulder would be; she was wearing gloves but for the gesture she may as well been waving around a needle. "We both know you're not willing to pop for your invention."


	8. A Fanfic of That One Anime (BE, belly)

It was an ordinary autumn day at an ordinary high school in an ordinary city in Japan. Nothing of grand dramatic importance happened there, either in the city or the school; it was placid, perhaps excessively so. Despite this it had a certain charm, its mundane nature casting the events and hardships that took place within its walls in a dramatic - and potentially melodramatic - light.

As Hiro took his seat by the window he said, "so I hear there's a new transfer student arriving today." Hiro was generally good-natured and kind, and specifically devoid of any traits which might make it difficult for others to project upon him.

To his right Nodoka let out a quiet note of understanding, not looking up from her English copy of Godel, Escher, Bach. Nodoka was aloof and spoke little. Rare were her moments of affection. Rare, and well-earned.

Behind him Gesuko leered, making a gesture the specifics of which are better left unsaid. "I hear it's a -girl-. I hope she's cute." Gesuko was a young woman whose sexual predilections and behavior were those of an unrepentant sex offender. As it stood, however, her constant acts of molestation and undesired advances were merely seen as a quaint personality quirk.

The class representative rapped a ruler against the chalkboard, bringing everyone to attention. "We have a new student in our class!" She nodded towards the door. "Please, enter."

Into the classroom stepped a fair-skinned girl, black hair hanging down past her shoulders. Stopping beside the teacher's empty desk, she turned to the other students and bowed deeply. "Hello there," she said. "My name is Fuuko Senjo."

Hiro furrowed his brow, mouthing her name to himself. Gesuko licked her lips eagerly before rummaging around in her bag, and Nodoka looked up from her book with an impassive expression. "That's your name?" she asked softly.

Fuuko nodded. "That's right."

"'Fuu-sen?'"

"Yeah...?" she said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"Never mind her!" Gesuko exclaimed, quickly rising to her feet. "Welcome to the class!" Approaching Fuuko, she held out a suspiciously blue stick of gum. "Here, have some candy."

The class rep gave Gesuko a withering look. "Gum isn't allowed in-"

"See, she says it's fine." She pressed the gum closer to Fuuko's mouth in a gross violation of personal space. "Go on, take it."

Fuuko held up her hands, glancing about for assistance. "No, I really, uh..." Her eyes fell on Nodoka, who mouthed "run" at her. Recognizing that she had wisdom beyond her years, Fuuko quickly fled the room.

*****

Fuuko didn't notice it before, but the atmosphere of this school felt different from her last one. It was hard to pin down, but it was unmistakably -off- in a way she couldn't explain, least of all when at a full run. Though she certainly received a clue when a gas cylinder tumbled out of a closet in front of her, hose spraying, whipping directly towards her mouth.

She juked to the side without breaking pace, the metal can hitting the ground behind her. Not more than ten steps ahead a classroom door slid open, students stepping out with a large tray of soda and Mentos held between them. Fuuko dropped and slid between the surprised students before rising up again, running past a series of open windows. Suddenly a hose snapped up, spraying water, and she pivoted around it as it lashed towards her lips, dodging the puddle as she passed by.

Another classroom door opened and Gesuko leaned out, still brandishing the gum. "Are you sure you-"

Without a word Fuuko palmed her face, shoving her back into the room and slamming the door shut before escaping outside.

*****

Fuuko finally stopped running when she came to an abandoned club building on the far side of the grounds. She entered, leaning on the table to catch her breath as her thoughts finally caught up with her actions. Fleeing the school probably wasn't the best way to make a first impression, but when you're somewhere new and someone who's been there a while gives you advice, it's probably a good idea to take it. She circled around the table to one of the chairs in the room, pausing to look back at the door. As she did a yellow balloon suddenly and inexplicably floated in through the open window, moving with uncanny speed before settling down on the seat behind her.

Fuuko dropped into the seat, bursting it, and she let out a surprised yelp as her stomach immediately billowed out with a loud hiss. The hem of her shirt and waistband of her skirt parted as her belly surged between them, going from stuffed to pregnant to beyond. Up above her breasts swelled and strained against her top, pressing together to form a crevasse of cleavage that bulged out of the neck of her shirt. It was over in a flash, replacing her modest chest and slim torso with heaping, bra-busting endowments and a belly which could double as a beach ball. Stranger still, there was no weight to them, almost as if they were filled with air. Bewildered, Fuuko cupped her breasts, giving them a light squeeze, finding her skin suddenly and strangely elastic.

It was about this time that Hiro opened the door.

Fuuko's head whipped towards him, cheeks burning red. "I-" she stammered. "I can explain!"

Hiro bore a look of surprise, but it quickly faded to genuine concern. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." She made a move to stand, only for her belly to bump painlessly against the edge of the table. Pivoting to the side she made another attempt, rising to her feet. "I sat on a balloon or something and then... this happened."

"I see."

Fuuko pressed her hands into her abdomen. "This is insane. I look like a freak."

"Don't say that!" Hiro blurted out. Approaching her, he took her hands in his. "Fuuko, you're very beautiful."

Fuuko blinked in surprise before lapsing into silence, eyes moving about as she silently contemplated something. "Are you just saying that because you're intended to be a viewer self-insert?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Oh. Okay."


	9. Burst Tease (full body)

Sonia was always a strange one, but we didn't know how strange until the five of us were together one day and the topic of secret talents came up. Cherry stems were tied with a tongue, fortunes were told with Tarot decks, and then she piped up, asking us if we wanted to see "something cool." We said yes, not knowing what were getting into, and she grinned and left the room, coming back with a bike pump connected to a long, trailing hose.

We thought it was a joke until she plugged it into her navel and started pumping. Then we thought it was some sort of trick when her belly started growing - a suit of some sort - until she grabbed Tony's hand and pressed it against her body; his reaction was too shocked for it to be anything but real. It was remarkable at first, but then she started getting a little big. When Alex spoke up about this Sonia ignored her, but when I mentioned that she was blocking the door with her body she stopped for a moment, staring at me before a fiendish grin spread across her face and she continued pumping frantically.

She grew at a rate I had never seen anything grow at, let alone a human being. As her head neared the ceiling she swung her arms forward, the momentum rolling her onto her stomach and blocking the nozzle from our reach. Daniel tried to make a break for the door, circling around her just as her lower hemisphere surged back, the foot on her wide, stubby leg stomping against the frame. We were trapped, and the look on Sonia's face told us she knew as well.

Sonia kept pumping and pumping, the air inside her stretching every inch of her body save for her arms and head, giving it an elastic sheen. Chairs were pushed aside and shelves tipped over, and we were forced back, at first threatening her to stop, then pleading. She just ignored us, intent on filling herself and the room, backing us toward the far corner.

At first, when we noticed that her pumping was beginning to slow, we felt relief; that she was going to stop, or reach a point where she had to. After all, we were practically on top of each other, and there wasn't much more room for her to grow. But she didn't; she kept on going, perspiration forming on her forehead and on her body, highlighting the shine even further. Then came the sounds, low at first, a barely audible creaking and groaning that could scarcely be heard over the hiss of the pump, but with each press of the plunger it rose in volume, then length, until it was a rolling series of groans and squeaks resonating from deep within Sonia.

We were packed into the corner, practically on top of each other and cowed into silence by the time Sonia stopped. As a bead of sweat rolled down her nose she looked at us with feigned innocence, her head level with ours despite rolling onto her stomach mere moments prior, back when it was still possible to tell that she had some semblance of a human figure.

"What's wrong, guys?" She smiled. "It's just a little bit of harmless fun." She drummed her fingers against the handle of the pump. "Unless you're worried..."

Her jaw clenched as she pushed down on the handle again and her body crept forward, a mixture of deep, ominous, rumbling tones emanating from within, along with the sound of stretching rubber that continued for several seconds before almost, but not quite, fading out of hearing.

"...that I might _pop_."


	10. Streaming (BE, popping)

Shirley had massively, grossly underestimated how many people had money and a willingness to spend it on stupid things.

Holding up a pump and asking her stream watchers if they wanted to see her pump up her boobs was, obviously, a joke. Much fun was had by all, until she received a rather sizeable donation with a message of "ten thousand bits if you do it kappa."

So here she was, pumping away. It was a shock when she discovered that it actually worked, and the thought of easy money was enough for her to keep going. Even when her former petiteness rivaled the endowments of other, less talented streamers; even when they surpassed basketballs in scale; even when her shirt stopped stretching and started tearing; even when her her skin began to feel tight. Just as most of the view of the camera was covered up by her breasts, and the chat scroll was covered by excited-looking emoticons, her skin began to grow uncomfortably firm. As she struggled to continue pumping against the pressure she wondered when the nozzle would slip free. After all, she reasoned, forcing the plunger down with a grunt, she couldn't just-

The sudden POP startled her enough that the pump flew from her hands, her shirt instantly deflating as she felt a painful crack like an elastic band being snapped across her ribs. She let out a loud curse as she clutched her chest, partly from the sudden pain and partly from shock to steady her now-pounding heart, finding that her breasts had fully deflated and then some, leaving her with near-absolute flatness. Her watchers were concerned, but she waved a hand to show that she was mostly fine and not in need of serious medical attention.

As the stinging faded she heard the text-to-speech read off "a promise is a promise" as the donation came in; roughly a hundred dollars. She didn't know what she would spend it on, but probably not bras any time soon.


	11. Popping and Elves (full body, popping)

Enna was blessed to a degree most other wind elves would be envious of: Platinum hair and smooth bronze skin, a soft figure with full, wide hips and thick thighs, all of which was utterly dwarfed by her breasts. Enormous by any standards, let alone elven, they were easily more than double the size of her head, hanging down to her navel. They spilled out between her fingers when she cradled them in her hands, with just enough sag to emphasize their softness and weight while still keeping a pleasing roundness. She was the envy of many, but she had problems appreciating that fact due to one elf: Narya.

Because Narya was cut as hell.

While notably less endowed than Enna - though that wasn't saying much - she was far more athletic, with toned, muscular limbs and a defined six-pack, all accentuated by a collection of tattoos. On top of that she was also taller; while Enna was barely five and a half feet, Narya was easily seven. All of this was on display as Narya bathed beneath a waterfall in a forest clearing, Enna quietly fuming to herself as she sat on a nearby rock.

As Narya walked away from the waterfall, heading towards Enna through the thigh-deep water of the pond, Enna said, "for someone with such short hair you sure take your time washing it."

"I'd suppose you'd know what it's like to wash short things," Narya retorted.

"I also know what it's like to wash big things," she said, standing, "and I'd like to say that you do too but..." Enna looked up at her, smirking. "...maybe not."

Narya stopped and stared down at her as she forced a smile, the expression coming out more as a sneer. "I don't know what it's like to be mistaken for a -dwarf- either, and I'd like to say that -you- do too, but... maybe not."

Enna unclenched her fists, silently tapping into the magic of the winds, calling it towards her, then into her. There was a tension within Enna that met resistance in all directions for a brief moment before giving way, and she suddenly shot upward in a fit of growth; where she was once eyes-to-chest with Narya, now it was closer to eyes-to-shoulders. Another pulse of growth, and she shot up again with such speed that it set her breasts swaying. By the time she stopped she was taller than Narya by several inches and everything on her was a bit larger and fuller than scale, from a wider backside to a now-pronounced chubbiness on her midsection to breasts which had no business being even bigger than they were. Looking down at her fellow elf she casually said, "oh, hello. -Dwarf.-"

"You are petty," Narya said flatly.

"Is 'petty' some small elf concept that I'm too -tall and stacked- to understand?"

Narya considered her words for a second before tapping into the winds herself. As she rose above Enna the musculature of her body softened, as everything took on a gradual bulk that could have been easily mistaken for fat but for the smoothness of her skin and the weightlessness of her body. The tone of her abs disappeared, replaced by a gradually bulging stomach that stuck out as far as her now-rounder breasts. "If you think you're 'tall and stacked' then you get irony, at least."

What followed after that was the two elves summoning all the magic they could to grow, abandoning any pretense of gradual one-upmanship for a single display. They grew in height as well as width, both sporting bulging bellies and breasts that ceased to be merely round and instead became spherical, along with ever-widening thighs and butts. Soon the swelling spread to their sides, pushing their increasingly thicker arms outward, then meeting in the back as the contours of their torsos were replaced with a single outward curve from neck to sex.

Their heads and shoulders emerged from the treeline around the pond, their bodies pressing into each other and forcing them apart as magic streamed into them. More and more of their figures were taken up by their midsection as their limbs stiffened, held out at angles as they were gradually pulled inward. They had stopped standing in the pond, simply because their backsides pushed their feet up and out of the water, and despite their sizes they floated effortlessly on the water's surface. A light creaking could be heard from both of their bodies, masked by both the sound of the waterfall and their own curses.

"At least now your body matches your ego!" Narya spat.

"Your body matches -you- because you're still SMALLER THAN ME!" Enna roared.

Had there been anyone else there they would have seen two tan, taut orbs bigger than a house and still gradually growing, even as the last remnants of their limbs were reduced to wide hemispheres with dimpled hands and feet. Despite this the two massively inflated elves would have been easy to tell apart, as Narya tattoos were stretched across her surface, and the pair of breasts that each would have taken up an oxcart could have belonged to no one but Enna. If there was someone to hear them, they would have heard an escalation of insults come to a head with two heated strings of elven vulgarities, with their own shouting eventually being drowned out as the creaking and throbbing of their overstretched skin grew louder and longer.

There were, however, people close enough to hear two simultaneous bangs echoing from the direction of the pond and the waterfall.


End file.
